baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics: Fandom User Edition
What's special? In this game, everyone in the game are fandom users (who have visited this wiki)! Although this game, unfortunately, is still in progress, so not all characters are changed! Characters Give me ideas on what users should be other characters in the comments or put you character now! (Note: if a user is a character, they will also be the character's corrupted form too.) Items: Give me ideas on what items should replace other items in the comments! mechanics: Endings: Normal Ending: After exiting the school, a screen will pop up and say: "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON!". But then Filename64 says: "Wow, great job. (clapping) Please try and do worse though, I need to- (long beep)", and then the game crashes. True Ending: Can be achieved if the protagonist gets 10-20 questions wrong. So you exit the school, but then you see a sign that says: "Well, you did good, but... you could've done better. Anyways, SoupDoo of the Thing needs you in his office, go see him right now!" So you go into SoupDoo of the Thing's Office and meet someone named as Filename63, he is the brother of FileName64. He will say some things, and then the game crashes. Secret Ending: Can be achieved if the protagonist gets 21 questions wrong. After exiting the school, you will be teleported to an area, starting off with something that looks like a screen, but it's not! You now have no other choice but to enter Chaldi's office, which leads to meeting Filename64. He will say some things, and then the game crashes. 99 Ending: Can be achieved if the protagonist answers all questions with the number 99. After exiting the school, you fall into a pit, and down there is 99, and when you reach the bottom, 99 starts chasing you. If 99 catches you, the game will crash, but if you manage to get away, you will be sent to the main menu. TestRoom Ending: Can be achieved if the protagonist answers "31718" on any math problem. After you type "31718", you'll be teleported to a room with 2 Newface2018s, and with a white box. And the room's walls, floor, and ceiling is all colored with FreeMnieAll2018 colors (light green, dark green) and they all say: "Place the New". One of the Newface2018s will just stand idly, while the other one follows you. When you get into this room, you'll here a voice, also you are unable to exit this. The only way to exit is to restart the game. Secrets: Gabri80: To find him, this is what you have to do: #Encounter Gabritime, Gabri the Math Dude, This Is A Noob, Fandom Broom, and McBuster Prankster 5 times in the same run. #Use the Fan-Scissors on Gabritime, spray Fan-Soda on Gabri the Math Dude and This Is A Noob, get sweeped by the Fandom Broom, and then give a Fandom Bar to McBuster Prankster. #You'll be transported to a room with the Fan-Scissors poster, go through it and you'll see Gabri80, and he'll say: "Oh jeepers, you found me!", and then you'll be transported to where you were before you got transported in the room. Fazmade: To find him, this is what you have to do: #Encounter Fazber. #Let him take you Fan-Soda 5 times in a row. #Get him to the ANGERY level. #You'll be transported to a room with the "I quit!" poster, go through it and you'll see Fazmade, and he'll say: "Noob", and then you'll be transported to where you were before you got transported in the room. LazererZ: To find him, this is what you have to do: #Encounter Lazer Copter in Camping Mode. #Scare him away 5 times. #LazererZ will now appear on the fire and say: "Man, you are good at scaring that guy!", and then he disappears. FreeMnieAll2018: To find him, this is what you have to do: #Encounter Wanew and Robot Tooall 5 times in one run. #Use BSoda on them both at the same time. #You'll be transported to a room with FreeMnieAll2018, and he'll say: "I'm new", and then you'll be transported to where you were before you got transported in the room. Trivia: *Filename64's original name was FileUniguy2. *the Mechanics section was added by Fazmade. Gallery: Easter Eggs= Newface2018_Easter_Egg.png|The Newface2018 easter egg. Quitposter.png|secret "i quit." poster (this is a reference to Fazmade's quit) |-|Credits= BBFUE_Credits.png|The credits. |-|Jumpscares= HorrorGabritime_Jumpscare.png|HorrorGabritime's jumpscare. Skeleton_Soupdoo_Jumpscare.png|The Skeleton of the Soupdoo's jumpscare. Nightmare_LoukaMario_Jumpscare.gif|Nightmare LoukaMario's jumpscare. corruption.png|Bongo Pop's jumpscare Navigation: Category:Games Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Fandom pages